cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Siamese Twins
The Siamese Twins Cenobite (sometimes called the Bloodline Twins) is a cenobite unlike any others seen before, save for cenobite pets, that have been merged together forever. They originated as two twin brothers guards for a lament configuration exhibit and in the 1990's, they unwittingly walked in on Pinhead having a conversation with Angelique, and Pinhead joined their bodies together forever. Together the two combined brothers accompanied Pinhead on many journeys and in the end died alongside him as well in the year 2127. History As Humans Mark and Michael Norrington were inseparable brothers who were going to be security guards for the new Lament Configuration exhibit created by a decendant of Lemarchand himself, John Merchant. The night before opening they heard a noise along with light conversation and headed straight into action. What they didn't expect was to barge in on a private conversation between cenobites Angelique and Pinhead. Pinhead could tell they had always been afraid of separating from one another and so he instead attached their bodies together and sent them to Hell where they could be finished by the more skilled hands of the Engineers. As Cenobites In 2127 in Outerspace, they appear when Dr. Paul Merchant opened the box along side Angelique, Chatterer Beast and Pinhead. Although the Cenobites are confined in a private room it doesn't take long for a man named Parker, a specialist that came to arrest Dr. Paul Merchant, when he heard Pinhead mimick a child's voice. As the Siamese snuck around the space station, the other cenobites manage to kill off all but three people in the space station. Capt. Edwards is told to give the box to the Cenobites to "appease" the Cenobites. He goes to meet Angelique and the Siamese Twins and while Angelique takes the box the Siamese Twins separate and reattatch themselves with Capt. Edwards in between the two crushing and absorbing him. Together the remaining Cenobites hunt down Rimmer and Dr. Merchant, but are tricked by the Cenobites and he activates the space station which is revealed to be the Elysium Configuration, the Cenobite killer, in a matter of minutes The Siamese Twins, Pinhead and Angelique are killed while the door to Hell is sealed forever. Description: The Siamese Twins were twisted together at the face in opposite directions which gave them a certain happy vs sad quality, much like the masks related with drama portraying comedy and tragedy. The Outer edges of their mouths have been pulled open with hooks as well. Both cenobites lack inside arms as they were crushed in the process. They wear a leather bound outfit with a diamond shaped cut in it. Appearences: 'Films' *Hellraiser: Bloodline *Hellraiser: Hellworld (scenes cut from film) Trivia: *Both are mute and therefore never speak, similar to many other cenobites. *They were meant to appear in Hellraiser: Hellworld but like Raven, Ring, and Spike they were deleted. *Although they were deleted from Hellraiser: Hellworld, one of the Siamese Twins' scenes appears on the back of the movie's case. Category:cenobite Category:Deceased